My Best Friend's A Super Spy?
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: Bella has been Alex's best friend/secretly in love with him since they were kids. But now that Ian is dead, and Alex is refusing to go on his mission without her, will she finally have the courage to tell him how she feels? Stormbreaker Movie-verse
1. Bike Crash

Hey I just watched the movie and I loved it so I'm posting this fic. I hope it goes down well.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

"How do we identify ourselves?…" the teacher carried on to talk about how, be it our up-bringing, our own choices or our family. I sighed at the last one, glancing at Alex as he wrote stuff down in his notebook. I was the only one that knew that, under his cool facial expression, he was hurting slightly from the absence of his parents. "Mr Rider, do you have anything prepared for us?" the teacher stupidly asked.

At first Alex didn't answer, but when the teacher asked again and still nothing I gave him a small nudge. He lifted his head, his beautiful brown eyes connecting with mine for a second before I gestured towards the teacher. He cleared his throat before standing up.

"Yes sir." he made his way to the small podium before he started to read his report. "I can't say much about my parents, they died when I was small…" he continued but I already knew everything about Alex.

Let me introduce myself; my name is Bella Solari and I am sixteen years old. I have been Alex's best friend since we were little kids, ever since he defended me from a bunch of bullies when we were in year four. They were teasing me because I had just moved from Italy and still had my accent, but Alex had swooped in and kicked their butts with his red belt in karate.

Ever since then we had been best friends, doing everything together. He even introduced me to his uncle, who was cool but a little scary. He was never around and whenever he was, he was dragging Alex to some rifle shooting or karate practitioners meeting. Alex always insisted that I come to but I was no where near as good as him.

A yawn next to me made me turn to see Henry, a kid in our class, looking very bored as he leaned back in his chair. I narrowed my eyes at his rudeness before turning back to Alex. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sabina Pleasure do the same. I sighed in irritation, wishing Alex liked me the way he obviously liked her. I gave him a reassuring smile as he sat back down next to me.

"I hate having to do that." he grumbled. I patted his arm in a comforting way and he smiled at me. My heart sped up and I looked away, hiding my blush.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad school is over." Alex sighed as he unlocked his bike from the bike rack. I nodded, my skateboard under my arm as I waited for him.<p>

"I know, today was soooo boring." I said, stressing the O in so. Alex chuckled as he hopped onto his bike. I walked beside him as he peddled slowly.

"So are you coming over today? My uncle's coming back." he asked. Like he needed to, his house was like my second home. I smiled.

"Yeah I would love to." I said. Alex raised an eyebrow at the adjective. I blushed, realising it might have been a bit much. Before I could correct myself, Alex's head snapped forwards and a smile formed on his lips.

"Hey Sabina!" he called and I grimaced as he cycled away from me to her. I hated how oblivious he was, which was weird considering how smart he was. It seemed that lately he was always finding excuses to ditch me for a girl or his uncle. I wish I knew what was going on.

"Hi Alex." she said with a small smile. I rolled my eyes, gripping my skateboard tighter.

"I was wondering…do you want to do something this weekend?" he asked hopefully. We always did something during the weekend. We hadn't missed one since we were ten. I felt a little downhearted that I was starting to be replaced. Sabina looked hopeful, but her eyes suddenly glanced to me and they softened.

"Sorry I can't…I-I have horse riding then I'm doing something with my parents." Alex looked a little dejected but nodded before he continued on. I smiled at Sabina, who gave me a sly wink as she walked away, before I followed Alex. I grinned as I caught up to him, relishing in the chance to tease him.

"Alex loves Sabina. Alex loves Sabina." I taunted. He turned a hard look on me, his eyes holding a serious, yet sincere look.

"I may like her, but trust Bell's. I don't love her." something in his eyes and the way he said her told me that he was trying to tell me something important. I blinked, deciding not to press that subject and moved back to taunting him.

"Well that's just as well because…You just got rejected. R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D, rejected." I sang, remembering it from a TV show we had watched once. He gave me a fake amused look before turning his scowl forwards. "Oh come on Alex. So she said no, big deal. There are plenty of other girls who would go out with you in a heartbeat if you asked them." I said, hoping he couldn't see the message in my words. He looked back over at me, a hopeful glint in his big brown eyes.

"Really?" I nodded, staring right into his eyes. "Anybody I asked?"

"Yeah, I mean you're smart, funny, cool, cute, athletic, fun to be wi-" I stopped talking as I realised something. I had just called Alex cute. He was now smirking at me.

"Why Bella Solari, do you think I'm cute?" I was about to stammer a really bad denial but luckily I was saved by Alex's phone ringing.

He quickly answered, his eyes lighting up as he checked the caller ID. I could hear a voice on the other end of the line say something before Alex started speaking.

"Hey, are you coming home tonight?" I thought he already knew he was. I could hear more talking. "How was the conference?" I sighed as Alex continued to talk. "No I don't, you never tell me." I rolled my eyes as he started to push his bike onwards, once again completely forgetting I was around. "Do you really want me to answer that?" after a little laughter, Alex turned more serious. "I'm really glad you called. See you soon. Bye." he then hung up the phone and turned back to me.

"Hi, remember me? My name's Bella." I asked sarcastically. Alex rolled his eyes as he peddled beside me.

"Come on Bell's. you know I barely get see my uncle as it is." he moaned and I smiled, ruffling his hair.

"I'm kidding Alex! Take a joke." I laughed as he yanked his head away from my hand.

"Whatever. Come on lets go to my house." I grinned as he reached over the back of his seat and pulled the handle that was attached by a wound up nylon string to the pole. He handed it to me, a big grin on his handsome face. I loved this attachment. His uncle had made it for him so he could drag me along on my skateboard.

I took the handle and gripped it tightly, stepping up onto my skateboard.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked, his eyes bright. I nodded, narrowing my eyes determinedly. With a small smirk from Alex we were off, tearing down the roads of London as fast as Alex could pedal us. I shut my eyes as I felt the wind in my hair, loving it even more on my skin. "You ok back there?" I heard Alex yell and I opened my eyes. I was surprised to see that we were already heading down the gravel path past the cricketers. Now that I was aware of the gravel under my wheels, I was starting to wobble as the skateboards small wheels tried to glide over the stones.

"I'm fine! Just don't go any faster!" I replied, jolting with my skateboard. I felt us speed up and felt a little unease creep up my spine. "Alex! Slow down!" I shouted, my fear evident.

"Not until you take back what you said about me and Sabina!" he shouted. I glared at him as he chanced a look over his shoulder before he sped up even more. I was starting to have a lot of trouble staying up right now, my upper body waving around while I felt like my feet were going to catch on fire.

"Alex! Seriously stop!" I cried. I saw him hang his head before the bike jolted to a stop. What I don't think he realised is that, while he has stopped, I'm still going way to fast. "Alex!" I cried as I rocketed towards him. He turned, an annoyed look on his face before his eyes widened.

Quick as lightening his arm shot out, wrapping around my waist tightly. The force of which I was moving though was to great for him to stop me and we were both sent flying into the air. I felt Alex's arms wrap tighter around my shoulders and waist as he cradled me against him. I felt my body jolt as I felt us hit the ground but I felt no pain along my body. I could feel us rolling but Alex was protecting my head. When we finally skidded to a halt I was laying on Alex, my face pressed against his dirt covered white shirt. I quickly lifted my head, climbing my way up Alex's body until we were face to face. His eyes were squeezed shut in what I assumed to be pain.

"Oh my God Alex! Are you ok?" I cried frantically, shaking his shoulders. He groaned as he opened his brown eyes, meeting mine with a strained smile.

"I'm fine. What about you?" he asked, sitting up so that I was forced into kneeling on his lap. "Are you ok?" he asked gently, using one hand to swipe away some dirt on my cheek. I was stunned by his gesture, feeling myself melt at his feather light touch.

In case you hadn't noticed by now, I'm completely and utterly in love with my best friend-Alex Rider. I felt myself leaning into his touch, my eyes slipping closed.

"Bella?" my eyes snapped open again.

"Yeah I'm fine." I breathed. Alex sighed and he looked me in the eye. I felt an awkward blush creep onto my face. I stood up to avoid further embarrassment. I held out my hand for Alex but he just smirked as he stood up, hesitating slightly before taking a step towards me. I had to rush to catch him as his knee buckled and he collapsed.

I took his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders, bringing his face close to mine. I pushed all my hormonal thoughts and urges away as I helped to steady him.

"Are you ok Alex?" I asked once we were up. He nodded but his face was set in a grim line.

"I'm fine, it's probably nothing." he grunted. But I could already see the blood seeping through his jeans.

"Come on tough guy, we need to get you to Jack. She'll help you." I said as I helped him along. I felt his arm wrap back around my waist and he squeezed affectionately.

"Thanks Bella. I don't know what I'd do without you." I blushed again.

"No problem Alex. No problem whatsoever." I sighed as we limped along, me pushing Alex's bike while he carried my skateboard with his free hand.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Review!


	2. Karate Spars And Dinner Shocks

**Sorry it's been so long, lots of other stuff I've been writing. You should check them out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

It took nearly up to half an hour to get back to Alex's house, especially at one point when Alex had to stop to rest. It must have been a lot more painful then he was letting on. Eventually we made it back, me opening the door for us before he struggled inside. We left his bike outside and my skateboard by the door.

"Jack?" he called through the big house. He got no answer. "Jack?" we headed for the kitchen, faintly hearing something coming from the room. "Jack?" Alex tried a third time as we entered the kitchen. I jumped at the blonde woman dressed in a kimono holding a large knife.

"Hiya!" she cried as she chopped at what looked like a cucumber. I screamed, ducking behind Alex. Jack looked up and saw it was us. She quickly put the knife away, knowing how afraid I was of them. I had had a bad experience with a mugger once while me and Alex were at the movies. He still sometimes blames himself for that. Jack smiled at us as she started preparing more food, speaking in Japanese as Alex got us a drink from the fridge. It must have been something good because he smiled, talking back in Japanese. I hated when they did that, I could only speak French. Alex and Jack could speak French, German and Japanese.

They said a few more sentences before I got fed up. Using the very little language skills I had picked up from this house, I addressed Alex in a short Japanese phrase. What I had intended to say was_-What are we going to do now? _it appeared I had said the wrong thing, because Alex and Jack burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked. Alex managed to calm his laughter enough to talk.

"You just said you have a beehive down you trousers." my face went bright red and Alex only laughed harder. I glared at him, whirling around and walking away towards his room.

"Bella! Bella wait!" he shouted after me. I heard his irregular footsteps as he limped after me. I reached his room and plonked down on his bed, frowning at him as he limped through. "Bella, don't be so sore. It was just funny is all." he soothed as he came to sit beside me. I sighed, knowing that if I even glanced at him I would break. "Please Bella, I hate it when you're mad at me." I knew what he was doing. He was doing his classic puppy technique where he would put on his sorry voice and try and butter up to me by telling me how great I was. "Even if you do it so well, and all the while looking so beautiful." yep, puppy technique.

"It's not going to work Alex. Not this time." I muttered, looking out the window. I felt his hand on mine and I jumped. He used his free hand to guide my eyes to his, turning a glare on him. That was a mistake as he was using his big brown eyes to his advantage. "Fine. You're forgiven." I mumbled as he used his thumb to stroke my cheek. He smiled brightly, standing up and pulling me with him.

"Great! Let's celebrate the good old fashioned way." I groaned.

"Alex, your version of a good old fashioned celebration is us practicing our karate sparring, which I don't even do." I moaned. He knew I never actually took a class, just let him teach me a few simple techniques. He grinned, turning away to move some stuff out of the way. "Why can't you be the charming boy are with all the other girls with me?" I mumbled to myself. He straightened up.

"What was that?" he asked, turning to face me. Something in his eyes looked a little hurt and I was begging he hadn't heard me.

"Nothing, don't worry." I said quickly, going to stand in the middle of the room in a waiting to fight position. He gave me a wary look as he joined me. We both bowed before taking our stances.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." Alex taunted. I smirked.

"Well with that bum knee of yours I'd be surprised if you could fight at all." his face paled slightly and I think he only just remembered his knee. My smirk widened and I leapt at him. His eyes widened and he jumped backwards, blocking my attack with his forearms. That didn't stop me from coming back in another attack, hitting him hard while he was down. This could be my only chance to win ever against him.

Apparently Alex had another plan that he was hiding. On my fifth strike I had managed to back Alex so that he was just in front of his bed. One more hit would topple him over and I could pin him and win. I charged at him, fists ready to strike. In a flash his hands were grabbing my wrists before his leg shot out, kicking my feet out from under me and sending me flying onto the bed.

"And she's down!" Alex cried in victory. I attempted to get up but only managed to struggle onto my back before Alex sat on my stomach.

"But-but your leg…" I gasped. He smirked.

"Do you really think I could get a limp that bad just from falling off my bike?" he laughed. My eyes widened.

"You tricked me! You planned this from the start!" I shrieked, reaching up to hit him on his chest-his perfectly sculpted chest. Now was not the time for those hormonal thoughts to pop up again. He smirked as he leaned down so that his face was above mine.

"Doesn't matter, I won." he taunted. I glared at him.

He chuckled before his eyes landed on a spot just under my collar bone, the brown darkening. I sighed as he lifted his hand and gently brushed his fingers across the thin scar that decorated my chest. I could see the tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes as his mind wandered back to that night. Gently I reached up and took his face in my hands, caressing his cheeks with my thumbs.

"Alex look at me." I whispered and his eyes lifted to mine. "It wasn't your fault." his face creased in a frown.

"You could have died." he choked out, ducking his head. I lifted his chin again and took his hand, placing it on my heart.

"But I didn't. Listen, feel my heart beating. I'm here because you saved us form that mugger." Alex stared at the hand over my heart before he looked up again, right into my eyes.

"Bella…I-I just…" Alex stumbled cutely over his words as a blush spread across his cheeks. I giggled before Alex started at me. Slowly he started to lean towards me, his eyes slipping shut as he inched closer. My eyes closed in anticipation as I waited for his lips to touch mine. He paused and I could feel his breath on my lips, aching for his kiss.

"KIDS! DINNER!" Alex leapt off me as fast as he could, looking anywhere but at me.

"Come on, Jack's waiting." he mumbled sheepishly before fleeing from the room. As soon as he was gone I groaned, collapsing onto the bed.

Jack had the worst timing ever. I sighed as I followed Alex to the dining room, sitting down on the floor next to him. He wouldn't look at me and I knew he felt awkward about what had happened. I didn't blame him, I felt awkward too. Luckily Jack, oblivious as ever, was there to break the tension.

"You may begin." she said seriously before stabbing a piece of sushi and popping it in her mouth. Alex and I picked up our chopsticks, Alex fiddling with his while I picked up a piece of fish and tried it. It wasn't that bad.

"I met the most amazing guy at the fish market today." she gushed and Alex shrunk into an even smaller ball. Jack smirked as she continued. "You know what the problem with this country is?" I shook my head as I continued eating, Alex still staring at the floor. "Every cute guy is either married or gay." Alex coughed slightly. "Except for you but your taken." both of us looked at her.

"What? I don't have a girlfriend." Alex said. Jack grinned slyly, winking at me.

"Right, I meant too young." she corrected but I didn't like that wink she sent me. Alex was still staring at his food and I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. "Will you please eat something?" Jack whined and Alex just gave her a sullen look. Me and Jack both knew what was bothering him.

"He's goanna show up Alex. He's probably just…stuck in traffic," I said, laying a hand on his arm. Jack nodded, agreeing with me but Alex didn't look convinced.

"He'd of run." he stated bluntly. "He's probably gone to the office to lay down a report and then next thin you know he's off to Hong Kong." he stared at the floor for a bit, his food forgotten. "Letting me down again."

I sighed, moving my hand along his arm to take his hand. He shot me an appreciative glance but I could still see how disappointed he felt. Jack watched us, looking very sorry for Alex.

"Well, that means more for us," she stated picking up another piece of sushi." at least she was staying positive. Suddenly a car door being banged reached all of us and we all turned our heads, Alex's grin lighting up.

"See what did we tell you?" I said as he stood up, rushing to the door.

But something felt wrong, I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. I turned to Jack but she just kept eating. Then the blue flashing lights lit up the window from outside and Jack turned an uneasy look on me. Wordlessly I scrambled up, running into the hallway. Alex was stood by the door, watching as two police men walked down the hall in search of Jack. He had an empty look in his eyes, just staring at the floor.

Cautiously I walked up to him. "Alex?" I said softly. "Is everything ok?" he looked up at me and I was shocked to see tears forming.

"He's gone Bella," he whispered, his voice hitching. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?" I asked, begging that what I was thinking wasn't about to come true.

"My uncle, he's dead." I instantly held him, my arms wrapping around him. He didn't respond, just stood there lifelessly as I held him.

For the next half hour I sat with Alex as the police explained Ian's car accident. Alex was silent the whole time, letting Jack do all the talking. I wasn't permitted to talk since I wasn't part of the family, so I just on the sofa with Alex, stroking his hair. I knew he liked it, how it calmed him whenever he got worked up.

When the police finally left I turned to Alex. He looked a little sleepy, his eyes drooping with the exhaustion of what had happened today.

"I think it's time for me to go," I said softly, making to stand up. Alex's arms shot around my waist, holding me tightly to him.

"Please stay. Please," he begged softly, his eyes holding mine in a broken gaze. It was the first thing he had said to anyone in nearly an hour. I sighed, sitting next to him.

"I'll call your parents," Jack murmured, leaving the room. As soon as she was gone Alex lay down, pulling me with him.

I lay down against him, my head on his chest as I snuggled against his warmth. For years I had dreamed of Alex holding me like this, stroking my hair as I slowly drifted off to sleep while he whispered to me why he loved me. But I never wanted it to be because he was feeling so lost and lonely. I turned so that my eyes were level with his.

"I'm so sorry Alex," I whispered, my breath catching as tears formed in the corners of my eyes. I couldn't bear him feeling this heartbroken.

"It's fine Bella, I'll be ok, just don't worry," he mumbled, his eyes drifting away from mine. I scowled, leaning up to kiss his cheek, my nose nuzzling his. He turned back to me, a very surprised look on his face as he lay his forehead against mine.

"I'll always care for you Alex, even when you ditch me for girls like Sabina," I said with a light-hearted smile. He chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Bella," he whispered, closing his eyes. I followed his example and let mine slid shut, giving in to his musky aroma of a touch of cologne and a fresh breeze.

* * *

><p>It was the day of Ian's funeral and I had been tasked with finding Alex. I knew where to look though and I found him standing in his uncles study, staring at a picture. I knew which one it was straight away, knowing which one was his favourite.<p>

"Alex?" he glanced at me before looking back at the picture. I sighed, walking into the room and wrapping him up in a big hug. "Come on, let's go," I mumbled, pulling him away.

He placed the photo back down before walking along with me, his arm going around my waist.

"I'm not going to enjoy this," he mumbled. I squeezed his hand.

"You'll get through it, I'll help you," I said. He smiled sadly at me.

* * *

><p>Once again, sorry for the wait.<p>

Review!


	3. Funerals And Junkyards

**Sorry for the late updates, lots of college work and other fics, you should check them all out if you love my writing :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

I stood with Jack and Bella as the minister spoke respectfully of my uncle and his life. I was silent, staring at the ground. My head tilted at the strange word the minister chose to describe my uncle.

"A Patriot?" I whispered to Bella. She looked as equally confused as I was, scrunching her eyebrows together. I checked around the cemetery, feeling an uneasy sick feeling twist in my stomach. I caught sight of a big dark skinned man in a suit as he lifted a hand to his ear. My eyes widened at the loaded holster at his hip and I instinctively moved closer to Bella. I checked further, watching the people around us as they made what I bet they thought were subtle moves.

Finally my uncles coffin was lowered into the ground and I let out a heavy sigh. It was like it was being made official. My uncle was dead.

As people came up to me to offer their condolences, Bella stood beside me as I stared at the ground. All I could think about was the hour I spent awake last night watching Bella as she slept. I know it sounds creepy but I couldn't help it, she was just so beautiful. Last night made me think about our relationship. We had been best friends since we were nine and since then we had been protecting each other from all trouble. Even last night, when the news of…you know what was so forced on me, Bella just sat with me and held me. She even knew that I liked having my hair stroked when I got worked up.

I sighed, glancing at her from the corner of my eye. I don't know, but I think I might like my best friend. My skin still tingled where she kissed, wishing she he had chosen my lips instead of my cheek.

Jack tapped my arm and together with Bella we started to walk away from the cemetery, as we headed for the gates we were approached by a man in a long trench coat.

"I'm John Crawford," he said bluntly. Bella's eyebrows shot up at his frankness. "From the royal and general bank?" we both gave him a blank look. "I just want you to know that you have our condolences." I nodded at him, my expression emotionless. "It's a terrible thing, car crash," he said pityingly and my expression hardened. "If only he had been wearing a seatbelt." now he was just pissing me off.

"Thank you," was all I said.

"This is Alan Blunt," he said, stepping aside to let a tall grey haired man with glasses step forwards. He stared at me intently, barely acknowledging Bella. "He's the chairman of the bank." I stared back up at him.

"Alex, sorry about your uncle." well he sounded sincere, not. "Umm, we're going to miss him. He talked a lot about you-"

"That's strange," I cut him off quickly. "Because he never mentioned you." Mr. Blunt raised an eyebrow, turning to stare at Bella and Jack. I could feel Bella shift closer to me and I searched for her hand.

"This is my deputy, Mrs. Jones." he stepped aside to let a tall black woman with a very serious expression step forwards. Again, she stared intently at me.

"I'll be in contact very soon Alex," she said while attempting a sympathetic expression.

"Why?" I asked bluntly.

"Well, after what's happened. There's the question of who's going to look after you," she explained and Bella squeezed my hand.

"I'll look after him," Jack said sternly.

"We're just trying to help," Mrs. Jones said. There was a silence as I glanced around. Mr. Crawford was still staring at me but I just looked back to Mr. Blunt.

"I'm sure we'll meet again Alex, hopefully somewhere a little less…dreary," I narrowed my eyes at him as she started to walk away.

"My uncle always wore a seatbelt Mr. Blunt." he turned to look at me. "He was a very careful man."

"Not careful enough," he said with a dramatic arm gesture. I wanted to yell at him, scream that my uncle was a careful man. Instead I let Bella pull me away with Jack as we all headed to the exit.

"Did you really mean what you said, about looking after me?" I asked, my tie in my hands.

"Of course I did idiot!" Jack snapped good naturedly before he voice softened. "You know I'd never leave you."

"Yeah," I smiled at her.

"Besides who else is there?" she asked.

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" Bella said and I squeezed her hand.

"How could I forget my number one girl?" I said and she blushed.

"Excuse me?" Jack said and I chuckled.

"I can't choose!" I groaned and all three of us laughed.

"But will you be allowed to? We're not even related," I said, getting back on topic.

"I've been living with you for nine years how much more related do you want to be?" Jack said. Bella giggled and I smiled down at her. That's one thing that can always make me smile. I loved Bella's laugh.

As we approached the gate Jack kept talking. "So what was up with those bankers, they were weird huh?" I was barely listening now, new voices taking my attention. I looked up and spotted some burly guys crowded around a van holding all my uncles stuff. I struck my arm out, stopping Jack and Bella in their tracks.

"Jack!" I cried, gesturing to the men.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing? That's Ian's stuff!" she yelled, her American accent thick. The men glanced at us before quickly hopping into the van. I turned and ran to our house, grabbing my bike. As I hopped into the seat a shape stood in front of me.

"Bella get out of the way, I need to catch those guys!" I cried. She smirked before hopping up onto the handlebars, positioning herself so that I could still see.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go go go!" she cried. I grinned determinedly before rocketing down the road after the van.

Bella hung on well, leaning with my turns fluently so the bike moved without fault. We crossed the bridge while only cutting off a few cars and one pissed off taxi. More roads and the occasional back ally before I cut through a car wash, the workers yelling at us. One pointed his hose at us and Bella got partially soaked. We ended up by some train tracks with the van in sight. I kept peddling, my breath coming out in short pants as I pushed the bike onwards. It was harder with Bella here but I'm glad she's with me.

Suddenly a car pulled out in front of me. Doing the only thing I could think of, I sped up before lifting with all my might. The bike, Bella and I soared through the air, Bella clinging to the handlebars with all her might. I kept going, swerving right and cutting through a garage. Unfortunately they were lowering a car so I leaned to the side, the bike skidding under it with ease.

Bella was thrown off, rolling into a stack of tools. I stopped hurrying over to her.

"Keep going!" she yelled as she began to push herself up. "I'll catch up!" I nodded, getting back on my bike. I began peddling again, getting back on course with the van as it entered the junkyard. I skidded to a halt, watching the van round a corner. I hopped off my bike and wheeled it forwards, looking for a place to hide it. I snuck past the security guard, who was too busy reading his newspaper and listening to the Kaiser chiefs to notice.

The sounds of cars getting crushed filled the air as I found a good hiding spot for my bike. I covered it with a blue tarp before approaching the van and hiding behind it as the two guys got out. I could see my uncles car, the familiar RID3R number plate giving the BMW away. I stealthily creped up to it, crouching beside it. I noticed a couple bullet holes in the side of the car, brushing my hand over them. The window was shattered as well and I took a look inside.

"Oi! What's going on?" I jumped, ducking further behind the car. "The Rider car was supposed to be done two days ago!"

"I Haven't had the paperwork!" the other one yelled over the machinery.

"Just do it Harry, I'm going to Liverpool-street," the first one grunted, walking away.

"Liverpool-street? What the station?" Harry asked. I could see the first one through the window stop.

"Yes you bird! Where else? I'm goanna take him the stuff," with that the first one walked off. I watched the first one motion to the car before he walked off.

A tap on my shoulder made me jump. I turned to see a flushed and panting Bella.

"Get in the car!" she cried.

"What?" I asked.

"Get in the car, now!" she cried again. This time I saw why she was trying to get me in the car. A big dog, a German shepherd, was charging towards us. I quickly opened the door and got inside, pulling Bella in after me. I lay down across the seats as Bella slammed the door shut, tumbling back as the dog leaped at the window. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back so that she was laying across me between my legs. She turned so that her face was buried in my neck.

"I'm sorry Alex, I knocked over some tires when I climbed over the gate and it must have alerted the dog," she whimpered against my skin.

"It's ok Bella, we're ok," I whispered, pulling her closer.

"TITON! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" a voice screamed and Bella tensed in my arms. The dog barked once more before racing off. I sighed, feeling Bella relax in my arms.

Suddenly everything went quiet, too quiet. Bella noticed it too, sitting up slightly to look out the window. She screamed as a giant metal claw slammed into the top of the car. The car shook as the claw sliced through the roof of the car. Glass rained down on Bella and I pulled her closer, protecting her with my arms as best I could. I could feel the car jerk wildly as it was lifted up and I thrashed wildly to try and break the doors open. Another crash before we were dropped into the car crusher.

Bella was full on sobbing now, clutching my shirt tightly in her hands as she cried into my chest. As the top started to close over us, I kicked harder, desperate to save, if not myself then at least Bella. As the car started to close in on itself the stereo opened up, a screen coming out of it. I stopped kicking to take a look at it, noticing lots of different options being listed up. One option I noticed was labelled escapes.

I scrolled down them until the word eject popped up. Without a second though I pressed it, grabbing Bella tightly. A gust of wind filled my hearing before a feeling of weightlessness filled me. Bella and I were shot up into the air and I just managed to grab the metal claw before we fell back into the crusher.

"Oi!" the man shouted as the car was completely crushed. I gasped, letting go of the claw. I landed easily on my feat but Bella stumbled to her knees. I pulled her up before we jumped from the crusher, racing away.

"HARRY!" the man yelled. Great, more were coming.

We filed between stacks of wreaked cars, Bella gripping my hand tightly. We stopped once we came to an open area, workers surrounding us. I dashed towards some stacks of cars, pulling Bella along as I hopped up onto the cars, crawled through some broken doors before jumping down onto the ground again.

I spotted one giant guy blocking our way and dashed at him, letting go of Bella's hand before leaping at him. I wrapped my legs around his neck before throwing my weight backwards and bringing him to the ground. I crawled backwards, over his body as another man came at me with a hose pipe. I stumbled to my feet, kicking at the man I flipped as he got back up so that he crashed into the man with the hose.

"Hey kid!" I froze, spinning around. A massive man with a crooked nose had Bella's shoulders in his hands, squeezing them tightly. She was whimpering in his grip, tears threatening to spill over again. "Now you just come quietly or we'll have to…persuade you another way," the man smirked as he squeezed Bella's shoulders harder, cause her to sob louder.

I don't know what happened next, but all I saw was red.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

Alex must have snapped. With grace and style I had never seen him use, Alex picked up a thick rope and all but butchered the men, striking, whipping and pretty much attacking the men around me without so much as touching me.

At one point he got close enough to grab my hand, wrapping the rope around all of the men's necks. With a tug on my hand and the rope he pulled us back while the men were forced together, knocking each other unconscious as they all banged heads.

"Are you ok?" Alex panted, holding my face in his hands gently. I nodded, feeling his thumbs brush at the dried tear tracks on my cheeks. "Come on, we gotta go!" he pulled me along to where he had hidden his bike.

BANG

I screamed and Alex cried out as a bullet ricocheted off the stack of metal hiding most of us from sight. Alex kicked the tires as he pushed us off, this time with me sitting behind him on the seat while he pedalled standing. We just managed to get out the gates before they closed behind us.

Alex skidded to a halt, panting as we stared back at the junkyard. I could tell what he was thinking without even asking.

"We should change before we go to Liverpool-street, our clothes are a little formal," I whispered over his shoulder. He turned to me, a surprised look on his face.

"How did you…?" I grinned up at him. He smiled back, kissing my forehead again. "You're the best," he mumbled as he kicked off again. I just buried my face into his back, knowing he meant as just a friend. What else could he be talking about?

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for keeping you waiting.<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
